project_diva_future_tone_idolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Curthain
This page is still on editing progress! And will completed in the future! WARNING: This is a fiction so don't over believing in it. Curthain is a rock-genre idol group that created by Dissa Chikatta. This group has a simple but free concept. Different than rock groups in general, they don't like accessories that much and likes to be whatever they are, as long as they are free. Previously this group was named Rock Ladies. But after the member amount into 7, it changed its name into Curtain. And adding Hisoka the name added an H letter, into Curthain. Curthain name itself is from each member names, and a 'Curtain', which this an item name that usually used for a ceremonial show. Also there are new things behind a curtain, said Aria, as the one who suggest Cutain name for this group. Curthain has total of 8 members, a mix of 5 Senior High School and 3 Junior High School students. Chronology Chrissie, Irogata, and Rock Ladies Chrissie's known as a loner outside of her school. So she always practice without anyone knows. And at the 57th anniversary of Marie Estellar Academy, she's showing her passion to rock by performed a cover of It's My Life. This song is originally by Bon Jovi. Heard that performance, Irogata's heart is burning up. She thought, "It's my life." I can do anything because it's my life. One day Irogata stalked Chrissie to knew more about this rock thing, she tried to follow Chrissie to her practice room. It was in a small room beside of the school. Seems like the school's old garage. Not later than a minute Irogata noticed by Chrissie. They talked a lot, and finally they agree to form a duo of rock. Called Rock Ladies. This duo was exist to bring cover of rock songs. After Rock Ladies being kinda famous in the school, Irogata's friend, Tsura, interested to join. She said she always hide her amaze to Rock Ladies, but now she can't hold it and really want to do a rock performance with them. Incoming Neiro as The Fourth Member 3 members of Rock Ladies. Then a new student, Urabena, cames to Irogata's class. Because of her invidualism she almost got ignored by all her classmates. Only Irogata and Tsura were noticed her. Both of them ask Urabena to join Rock Ladies. But Urabena wasn't interested at it. She declined them. About 1 week, Rock Ladies are popular in their town. Youngest sist of Ienara confused with Irogata. Often to went home lately and sang like a crazy people when only two of them are in the house. She was a cutie so she doesn't interested with rock. But when Irogata invited her to Rock Ladies mega montage, she began to curious. What makes rock popular in her town. At the day, she looked at their performance. And saw the burning spirits of them. Her soul started to interested much in rock. After the performance Neiro ask her sister to join Rock Ladies. Of course this makes her absent a lot in her school. But Irogata already talked about Neiro's potencial in rock with the headmistress, so she can join anytime. The Real Leader's Appearance Aria's being curious about Neiro's group. But she always busy since she's the student council. But (again) one day in the Sunday, she passed with Neiro, and followed her to Rock Ladies room, at renovated Maria Estellar Academy's garage. (Irogata and Tsura were renovated them) Aria ask about Neiro's absence. Lightly Irogata answer that Neiro is an important member of Rock Ladies. But Aria as the student council refused, and said that she also important in Merothopia JHS. She left, but actually still near the door. Silently she heard their practices. After 3 songs, she totally coordinate all of them. From Neiro's voice, Tsura's weak voice and more. And finally she decided to join. Chrissie started to has a jealousy with Aria. Behind of Urabena's Silence Bored from her individualism, Urabena stalked Rock Ladies from internet, and mocked her with a secret name, 'Ramen Enak'. (Enak is from Indonesian, means delicious) Chrissie's being so mad with this, and want to kill the one who made those mocks. Few days later, Urabena, Tsura, and Irogata are the only students that still in the class. They have some addition group assignments to do. While they're doing them, they talked about Rock Ladies, except Urabena that just listened to it. Urabena was being mad with their popularity. She wanted Tsura and Irogata to stay away from her and asked them so they won't talk about Rock Ladies in front of her anymore. She then went away from them. But in her house, she thought a lot. She can't be a loner forever. And she cried a lot because of her own mistakes. She mad at the only people that care about her. Tomorrow, she apologized to Irogata and Tsura. Including about her mocks to Rock Ladies, and she asked them to join it. They both happy to heard that, and asked back Urabena to practice in that afternoon. They promised to built a strong bond with Urabena. Chrissie, Neiro, and Aria also glad that Urabena joint. They gave Urabena a warm welcome, and again, Urabena cried a lot. She promised to do her best and makes a lot of bonds. VIIVAA ROCK Reina!, and The Curtain Name 6 members already in Rock Ladies. 1 week later a very young lady search for Rock Ladies in her house. Then she pumped up and shout VIIVAA ROCK! Like crazy. And the fate decides that she is in the same school with Neiro and Aria. Only that she's younger. But she very polite in her school. When she looked at Neiro and Aria, she only did a little cough. But then ran to bathroom and threw some pukes. And again, shouted VIIVAA ROCK! Tomorrow Aria was assigned to clean the bathroom. She found that lady's puke. She said no one allowed to throw any single puke in this school. After that, this lady and Aria passed. That lady cough a little, then ran. This time Aria able to followed her to the bathroom. Aria shocked when she shouted VIIVAA ROCK. That was one of Rock Ladies encore. And that this lady is surprised even more when saw Aria is in behind her. Aria investigated that lady. She found that this lady's name is Reina Shigure. Dual characters. And highly obsessed with Rock Ladies. Without a long thought Aria invited Reina to Rock Ladies dorm. Of course she's coming with full speeds. Until she puked a lot in a white plastic while she ran. When arrived she threw that puke away and can't wait to see their practice. The 3rd year seniors laughed with that little lady. Then they asked Reina to sing one of a rock song. Reina choosed a classic rock song, and she sang with an amazing voice. Very beautiful. Without a wait Irogata ask her to join. Tsura and Chrissie either. Reina's very shocked now, ran away and threw another ... (you can fill it by yourself) in the near restroom. Kinda gross but it's a luck for her. So 7 members are here, in a group. Neiro is bored with Rock Ladies name because it's too mainstream. The other members were also agree. For a sudden Aria suggested Curtain name. They're like curtains that used to swipes and show the new sceneries. Also Curtain letters are formed from their names. With this interesting reason, all the members are agree with Aria, and decided to set Aria as the new leader of the group. Although Chrissie wasn't really agree, she finally have to agree if she saw the other's opinion. Adding The Curtain with H The last member, Hisoka. She was very interested to rock and very good at its choreographies. She also knew Rock Ladies for a long time. But she can't went freely because her mother is forced her to keep her skills in Judo. Chrissie was recommended her since her friend is a leader of Judo club. So they ask Hisoka to join. Hisoka confused, should she join or keep doing her mother's hope. She can do what she wants, but her mother is very dangerous for her, so she refused at first. About two weeks later, Hisoka's mother passed away. She cried a lot and don't know what to do. She can't give up like that. But then she found a letter from her mother. The fews contains "I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I'm keep forcing to do Judo, but actually you prefer to do those rocks stuffs. You can do what you want, my dear Hisoka." After read that letter, she surprised. She never thought that her mother will did this. But since it's her mother's wish, she decided to join Curtain. Curtain's popularity was decreased at that time because of the name change. Hisoka tried to cheered them up (although she was the one who cried a lot yesterday) And when heard Hisoka is really wanting to join, suddenly the most depressed member (with this decrease), Tsura, thought a new name. "Curtain name is too simple, it needs a variation. So we can add a H between T and A!" suggest her. All the members are said like, "Oooh...!! You're right!" Without fears, they finally created a new name. Curthain. They began to perform even better, and better. And this idol group's popularity increased a lot, until the whole province knew it. Curthain is an idol group in a kinda different rock genre, but they're known as one of great idol groups. Sub-Unit RanAway Three Threats Hissie Singles 1st Single: Curtains of The Curthain Track list: # Curtains of The Curthain # Dekiru ka? Dekiru yo! # Curtains of The Curthain (Off Vocal) # Dekiru ka? Dekiru yo! (Off Vocal) Category:Dissa Chikatta Category:All Miku Hair Based Group Category:Idol Group Category:Rock Category:Merothopia Junior High School Student Category:Marie Estellar Academy Student Category:Teen Idols